


Время тишины

by Eugene_Allerton



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Allerton/pseuds/Eugene_Allerton
Summary: Вария и Сквало остаются без Занзаса, на этот раз окончательно. Написано по заявке для suckerlove.Предупреждение: смерть основного персонажа, нецензурная лексика.





	

\- Я понимаю, что вам нелегко, - говорит Сквало, усаживаясь во главе стола. Придвигает к себе тарелку, которую дежурные по кухне привычно поставили для него справа от места Занзаса. Остальные следят за перемещением тарелки и приборов с напряженным молчанием.

\- Не портил бы ужин, - первым разбивает давящую на всех атмосферу Левиатан.

\- Леви. Прости, - Сквало пытается выглядеть понимающим. – Но сейчас так нужно. Это необходимо, чтобы выжить. Простая формальность.

\- Ты жрешь на его месте, ты взял его кольца, и ты думаешь, что это выглядит как формальность? – Левиатан неодобрительно морщится. 

Сквало устал от их негодования по поводу каждого его решения и шага за последнюю неделю. Ему хочется, чтобы кто-то побыл на его месте хоть пять минут.

\- Это именно формальность. Считай меня временно исполняющим обязанности, если тебе так будет проще. Люди думают, что мы сейчас ослаблены. Поэтому мы должны сохранять боеготовность на случай, если кто-то решит попробовать нас на зуб. Мы должны быть готовы к тому, что атаки могут стать постоянными. Мы должны быть очень точными и внимательными на заданиях. Следите за своими людьми, контролируйте их действия. За ошибки я теперь буду наказывать жестче.

\- Сквало почувствовал себя главным? - спрашивает Бельфегор, стащив свою тарелку на колени. Он прямо руками выбирает из жаркого лук на ее фарфоровый край. Тридцатник парню скоро, а так и не вырос.

\- Бел, если мы проебемся сейчас, то вернуть прежнее доверие кланов будет пиздец как сложно. А еще нас могут попытаться убить. Но даже тогда – Вария как организация, сама по себе, не перестанет существовать, сменятся только лидеры. Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя заменили?

\- Меня не заменят, Принц единственный такой, - спорит Бельфегор.

\- Кого угодно заменят рано или поздно. Давайте сделаем, чтобы это произошло как можно позже. Давайте напугаем пидорасов до смерти.

\- Как скажешь, - первым соглашается Луссурия. 

Бельфегор кивает. Вайпер берет его за руку и превращает лук в его тарелке в разлетающихся божьих коровок. Она поднимает лицо, скрытое капюшоном на Сквало.

\- Мы согласны, - говорит она и за себя, и за Бела.

Левиатан остается последним. Он тяжело вздыхает, а потом резко подрывается и швыряет тарелку за голову Сквало.

\- Мразь ты конченная!

Громко хлопает дверь, когда он выходит из столовой. Сквало оглядывается на осколки и протянувшийся по паркету след подливы.

\- Давайте есть, - говорит он спокойно. И сам приступает первым.

Луссурия заходит к нему вечером. Сквало теперь живет не на верхнем этаже, комнаты на котором он делил с Занзасом, а на первом. 

Раньше это крыло замка пустовало, использовалось как склад оборудования, которое теперь размещено в технических постройках и в подвалах. Здесь пока идет ремонт, но Сквало мало волнует запах растворителя, лака, пыли, грязь или застеленные пленкой ряды мебели. Он обустроил себе рабочее место с компьютером, стеллажом для бумаг и кроватью в самой дальней комнате.

Луссурия застает его склонившимся над большой картой. Сквало перепроверяет данные по завтрашней операции.

\- Левиатан все-таки сорвался, - констатирует Лусс. – Уехал.

\- Надо будет перераспределить его дела. И проследи пока за его отрядом, - Сквало откладывает карандаш и отпивает налитой в стакан на полпальца водки с клюквенным соком. – Садись, где найдешь.

\- Как ты? – спрашивает Лусс, не собираясь не то что садиться - даже прикасаться к этому срачу. Он проходит и берет себе второй стакан. Водку он не очень любит, но ему очень хочется разговорить Сквало.

\- Дел столько. Задолбался, - сознается Сквало и садится сам. – Если Леви с тобой свяжется, скажи, чтобы постарался отдохнуть и вернуться к началу следующей недели.

\- Тогда он точно не вернется, - невесело улыбается Луссурия. – Его бесит именно этот твой формализм. Он считает это слишком циничным.

\- Не могу по-другому. Не хочу потерять еще и Варию после всего.

\- Это было бы грустно, но тебя как будто вообще не задело. Мы корежимся в мучениях, мы страдаем, мы скорбим, каждый немного сошел с ума после того, что произошло. И только ты кажешься обычным.

Сквало протягивает Луссу свой стакан, когда тот открывает бутылку. И ждет, откинувшись на спинку эргономичного офисного кресла, которое мало сочетается с зарытыми пленкой вензелями какой-то давней эпохи.

\- Я кажусь бесчувственным и похуистичным. И это, в общем, правда.

\- Сквало, мы поспорили вчера, как и когда тебя сорвет. Если будешь держать все внутри, никому проще не станет.

\- Внутри и правда ничего нет, скрывать мне нечего. Я люблю его, как и неделю назад, и его не хватает мне каждую гребаную минуту. И отчасти поэтому мне не хочется, чтобы сейчас развалилось вообще все. Так что вы там постарайтесь. И оставьте меня в покое. Я недостаточно страдаю? Ну что поделать, так вот вышло.

Луссурия обижен. Его взгляд скрыт темными очками, но Сквало готов на Библии поклясться, что сейчас на него смотрят с уязвленной нежностью и жалостью, потому что ему протягивали руку, давали шанс вернуться к людям, а он остался среди чудовищ.

\- Спокойной ночи, босс, - говорит Луссурия и выходит. У Сквало отлично выходит проебывать ожидания людей.

Он сам не может сказать, почему так спокоен. Но так было с самого начала.

Он с трудом вспоминает, как страшно стало, когда он только узнал об аварии. Машина пробила ограждение, сорвалась со скалы. Тело доставили в больницу, аппараты медиков и иллюзии Вайпер поддерживали в нем физиологические процессы.

Сквало сильно задел Вайпер тем, что позвонил тогда Рокудо Мукуро. Тот явился быстро, сам, во плоти, без свиты.

\- Все плохо, - сказал он, подтвердив этим слова врача о смерти мозга. Вайпер держалась, но ее трясло. Она, едва сдерживая слезы, добавляла в тело Занзаса иллюзорные клетки, ткани, мышцы. Это работало. Но было бесполезным.

\- Я не могу дозваться даже на самых глубоких уровнях. Никаких оставленных маяков и сообщений, - сказал Рокудо Мукуро. - Это конец.

Сквало кивнул ему. Посмотрел на Вайпер. Потом - на лицо Занзаса, со сломанным носом, прорезанной кожей на виске и гематомой под глазом с той же стороны.

\- Я понял. Вайпер, передай иллюзии Мукуро и выйди.

\- Сквало, на расстоянии тоже можно... – попробовала она. У нее дрожал голос.

\- Ты не обязана проходить через такое. Передай и выйди.

Вайпер не сдержалась, выбежала. За дверью послышалось сдавленное рыдание, но быстро Сквало и Мукуро остались в полной тишине. Только приборы работали, отсчитывая ненужные секунды.

\- Ты тоже иди, Сквало, его тут больше нет.

\- Чтобы потом на тебя в суд подали за убийство человека в больнице? - ухмыльнулся Сквало. – Я останусь.

\- Да в общем, уже все, - Мукуро подошел, провел рукой по его волосам и оставил одного. Сквало посмотрел на Занзаса. Говорить было нечего, давным-давно все уже было сказано. И внутри было спокойно.

Он пошел за медсестрой, чтобы констатировать официальное время смерти.

Точка поставлена, а время все идет и идет.

Проходит месяц после показательной истерики Левиатана. Он вернулся, берет все задания, на которые хватает его сил, и Сквало его даже уважает. За выдержку.

Сам Сквало выбирает только одиночные и быстрые миссии. Таких всегда немного, поэтому замок он покидает редко. Да и в целом, он старается оставлять за пределами резиденции только то, с чем можно разобраться быстро – у него теперь много другой работы.

Планирование, переговоры, интриги между заказчиками, проверка и перепроверка договоренностей с кланами, поддержание элитного статуса Варии на рынке, обновление оборудования и оружия. Все это - заботы Сквало.

Занзас договаривался с людьми легко. Он просто считал, что это его, и многие люди соглашались. Те, кто не соглашался, потом поступали в морги в разной степени разложения. Для Занзаса не было авторитетов. 

У Сквало другие пути, как бы он ни старался держать все в руках так же легко и непринужденно. Но сам себе он напоминает жонглера-новичка, у которого все валится на красное сукно арены. Под громкий хохот зрителей. Он удивляется, что люди соглашаются с его условиями. Возможно, за его плечом – все еще стоит тень Занзаса. Возможно, вокруг клубится страх перед его еще незабытым именем.

Сквало решает проблемы. И все еще не чувствует ничего. Ну, боль. Ну, мелочи, идиотские. Ну, мысли иногда – «Вот бы он увидел». Но его самого пугает, то, как просто он принял и поверил в то, что Занзаса нет. Как будто он много лет был готов. Как будто он попрощался в таком далеком прошлом, что сейчас, кроме теплой, живой грусти не испытывает ничего – ни горя, ни ужаса, ни ярости.

Странно, что ярость исчезла сразу, как будто схлынула горячая волна извечно мучившего его раздражения. Сквало почти не кричит, внутри него берега лунных морей – пустые, холодные, тихие. Как будто пламя ярости не давало Сквало окончательно застрять во льдах предназначенного ему собственным пламенем молчания. 

Сквало боится, что это апатия, но он ярко чувствует все, что происходит в его жизни, в жизни Варии. Он только не чувствует обжигающей боли внутри. Так же ест, пьет, смеется, когда смешно, и злится, когда вокруг не понимающие простых приказов идиоты.

Спустя еще месяц Сквало берет бутылку виски и стакан из бара. Наливает, выпивает залпом для усмирения нервов и отправляется на поиски своих демонов. Он впервые заходит в кабинет Занзаса на верхнем этаже, откуда по коридору можно пройти в их общую спальню.

Сквало останавливается посреди давно не проветриваемой комнаты. Свет выключен, ночная тьма разбавлена отсветами прожекторов, протянувшимися от окон, все кажется пыльным в этом полумраке. В комнате все по-прежнему: раскиданные вещи, открытые створки шкафов и выдвинутые ящики. Сквало в тот день собирал только нужное, чтобы ему как можно дольше не понадобилось снова здесь появляться. 

Смотреть на знакомую комнату спустя два месяца – как смотреть на детские фотографии. Вроде узнаешь детали, но уже не помнишь контекста. Сквало идет в спальню.

Еще недавно она была слишком роскошной для него. У Занзаса все было слишком. Вещи Сквало тоже здесь, те, что он решил не забирать после возвращения из больницы. Оставил это словно в прошлой жизни, а сейчас с удивлением понимает, что среди этих вещей оказалось его лучшее лезвие, недочитанная книга, какой-то авантюрный роман, под который ему лучше засыпалось, расческа. Он потом заказал себе другую.

Сквало улыбается. Ему хорошо от этого замершего времени в спальне. Ему хорошо от незастеленной кровати, от волос Занзаса на подушке, от брошенной на пол не подошедшей ему в тот вечер рубашки. Сквало улыбается, потому что его жизнь тоже переломилась где-то здесь, а значит, случившееся все-таки его изменило. Он все-таки как-то отреагировал. Сейчас это перекрывает все другие мысли, чувства и воспоминания.

Сквало слышит, как в кабинете скрипит отсыревшая за два месяца дверь, как она шелестит, закрываясь. Сквало возвращается в кабинет и в кресле Занзаса находит Бельфегора. Бел сидит без света. Прожекторов со стороны внутреннего двора ему тоже достаточно.

\- Ты все-таки пришел с ним поговорить, - одобряет Бельфегор. – Давно пора.

\- Следил за мной? – Сквало подходит, привычно облокачивается о резную спинку кресла.

\- А как же. Маленький колокольчик – даже у Принца в комнате звенит. Ну и как тебе встреча?

\- Я же до сих пор стою здесь, значит, все в порядке. А у тебя?

Бел задирает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Сквало. Сквало в ответ гладит его по волосам, как гладил когда-то давно, в самые непростые восемь, девять, десять лет. Бел пожимает плечами.

\- Не знаю. Как я могу знать? У кого мне спросить?

Сквало тяжело сглатывает. Ему нечем крыть. Он бросил Бела, и в этом он не лучше мертвого Занзаса, еб вашу мать.

Он обходит кресло, устраивается на подлокотнике и притягивает голову Бела к своему плечу. Целует мягкую челку, чувствуя, как в скулу впивается острый зубец короны.

\- Спроси у меня, я попробую ответить, зайчик.

\- Сквало, ты же дурак, - вздыхает Бел. – Вайпер говорит, что хочет заниматься любовью. Но ей фактически шестнадцать, и мы, конечно, держались за руки, и сидели вместе, и целовались, с языком тоже. От этого было хорошо, но и неправильно.

\- Почему неправильно? – спрашивает Сквало. Бел теплый, отпускать его не хочется.

\- Потому что если будет секс, то это будет самое лучшее, и вот - как это не испортить? Может, нам устроить огромную королевскую свадьбу? Тогда – будет правильно? Но как я могу навязывать ей королевскую жизнь, когда ей всего шестнадцать?

\- Тебе тоже, судя по разговорам не больше, - Сквало наконец отпускает его. – Ты знаешь, что Вайпер куда старше. Если она согласится, то пусть будет свадьба. Это не навязывание, это всего лишь ритуал с теми клятвами, которые вы и так давным-давно дали.

\- Я знаю. Но Принцу страшно, что Принцесса не поймет. Она закрытый и ответственный человек, не то, что Принц.

\- Она чуткий и влюбленный человек. Я бы на ее месте согласился.

\- Хорошо, что ты не на ее месте, ты уже старый и не очень красивый. Думаешь, босс бы тоже так решил?

\- Ага, ему бы понравилась наша общая психопатия. Давай устроим королевскую свадьбу. Напиши мне свои идеи, обсудим.

\- Сквало, - Бел улыбается действительно радостно. – Я нарисую.

Они сидят в тишине, потом Бел уходит, сказав, чтобы Сквало не напивался здесь, потому что призраки всегда где-то рядом. Сквало обзывает его чокнутым, Бел смеется.

Оставшись наедине с тишиной, Сквало не боится ни призраков, ни воспоминаний. Он засыпает на диване, пьяный и спокойный.

Бел захвачен новой идеей, они с Вайпер назначают дату через шесть месяцев, но Бел готовится так, словно все случится уже через неделю. Он действительно рисует наброски, с фотографической памятью воспроизводя детали сотен просмотренных в интернете фотографий. 

После ужина Вайпер заглядывает с ремонтный гараж, где Сквало готовит мотоцикл к ночной миссии. Свой транспорт он по-прежнему мало кому доверяет.

\- Сквало. Я могу поговорить с тобой откровенно и доверительно? – уточняет Вайпер.

\- Говори, - откликается он, оттирая перчатку на протезе от остатков смазки.

\- Меня разочаровывают некоторые начинания Бельфегора, и если ты пытался таким образом компенсировать ему утрату босса...

\- Автор идеи – Бел. Хот да, я признаюсь, что пытался. Если тебе не нравится, позови Бела, и мы обсудим.

\- Это довольно бесполезная трата денег на создание нереалистичного для нас с ним образа, - Вайпер, кажется, просто рассчитывает на поддержку.

\- Бела увлекает новизна ваших отношений. Он пытается ее продлить и украсить на свой манер. Ты, кстати, всегда была его сообщником. Всегда поддерживала его игры и эксперименты. В чем сейчас отличие? Ты практичная, поэтому задай свои правила, а он пускай решает твою непростую задачу.

Вайпер задумалась.

\- Спасибо, Сквало. Я кое-что решила, - она вздохнула. - Ты тоже можешь быть полезным в определенных сферах.

\- Можешь проспонсировать хотя бы половину вашей королевской вечеринки?

\- Не дождешься, ты главный, ты и раскошеливайся.

\- Хорошо, что у нас все по-старому, - усмехнулся Сквало.

Но помимо свадьбы, по-прежнему оставалась работа, поиск новых людей для Варии, политика, конфликты мафиозных структур, встревание Вонголы в неприятности. Где-то посередине Сквало становится невыносимо от рутины, никогда не предсказуемой, никогда не одинаковой, и этим раздражающей.

Он находит Луссурию в медблоке, где тот, обмахиваясь павлиньим пером, флиртует с еще недавно умиравшими бойцами.

\- Лусс, есть разговор, - Сквало кивает головой в сторону коридора, намекая, что разговор не для чужих ушей.

\- Что случилось, Ску? – Лусс в хорошем настроении, если так жеманничает.

Сквало не знает, с чего начать. Луссурия прислоняется к стене рядом с ним. Так сказать ему правду оказывается действительно проще. Не нужно смотреть на собеседника или представлять себе его реакцию.

\- Можешь показать мне какой-нибудь из твоих самых мерзких притонов?

\- О, детка, - Лусс понимает его сразу. Сегодня в половине восьмого на парковке, поедем повеселимся.

\- А одеваться как? – спрашивает Сквало, который полдня пытался себя убедить, что неважно, как он будет выглядеть.

\- Как всегда, но проследи, чтобы не в форму, милый, - вздыхает Луссурия.

Нервы в первый раз играют со Сквало злую шутку, и он, прекрасно знающий свою норму алкоголя, перебирает уже в середине вечера. Вокруг грохочет музыка. К руке Сквало кто-то прикасается, он поднимает глаза к незнакомому лицу. Луссурии нигде не видно, и хорошо. Они переходят за стол. Поцелуи с мерзким вкусом, но Сквало не решается оттолкнуть. Кажется, парень знает, где здесь найти отель. Туристы в фойе смотрят на них пристально и беспардонно. Сквало смеется, произнося это слово. И снова притягивает к себе парня до того, как закроются двери лифта.

В другие такие же вечера он уезжает без Луссурии, а тот не настаивает, понимая, что Сквало ждет не развлечений или веселой компании. Обычно Сквало находит кого-нибудь с увесистым членом и известной смелостью, чтобы им было хорошо без разговоров или условностей. Сквало нравится, когда его трахают горячо, глубоко и изобретательно. С презервативами, он заботится о своей жизни. Отсос возможен. Ласки и нежности не приветствуются.

Однажды он пробует с двумя, оба студенты в отпуске, по-итальянски почти не говорят, и Сквало делает вид, что не понимает их. Но в процессе оба слишком заботятся о нем, слишком осторожничают, как привыкли друг с другом. Видеть их чувства, когда он пытается оставить за порогом свои – для него слишком, и Сквало уходит. Ночь еще только началась, и он возвращается в клуб, чтобы найти себе кого-нибудь еще.

Партнеры всегда разные, но чем меньше схожего с Занзасом, тем лучше. Так можно трахаться без лишних мыслей о своих попытках его кем-то заменить, о реализации подсознательных страхов и желаний и прочего психиатрического бреда. Возможно, Сквало рад тому, что постоянные отношения для него в силу образа жизни невозможны. А возможно, Сквало бы и от постоянного партнера не отказался, хоть и не хочет обычных людей втягивать в свои мафиозные дела.

Пока секс ему нужен, чтобы чувствовать себя живым, чтобы просыпаться утром рядом с кем-то, чувствовать дурноту и разбитость, чувствовать неловкость от того, что не знаешь имени человека, которому завариваешь кофе, чувствовать на себе чужой запах и реальность прикосновений, взаимодействий, удовольствия, боли, которые словно дефибриллятор, запускают Сквало заново.

Это не замена и не попытка забыть Занзаса. Такое невозможно. Сравнения не выживают, если Сквало начинает об этом задумываться. Занзас не был для него партнером. Он просто был: целью, жизнью, необходимостью. Сквало бы принял их отношения какими угодно, и ему порой казалось, что они прошли вместе через все стадии, закончив терминальной близостью - общей спальней, общим делом, в общей семье. Может, это не было продиктовано каким-нибудь особенным сочетанием звезд, судьбой и прочей мистикой, но если бы Сквало знал, что существует предназначение, он бы знал свое. Быть с Занзасом.

Сквало больше не пытается сравнивать. Он не знает, почему может спокойно спать с другими, для него это только действие, чуть более сложное, чем чистить зубы. Куда более простое, чем убивать соперников на поединках. И это ничего не меняет. Внутри тихо, его не беспокоит, что Занзас убил бы его за измену, да Сквало бы и в голову не пришло. В какой-то момент он начинает думать, что просто необходимое всегда было рядом. Занзас и поединки. И Вария. Сквало теперь просто заполняет пустоты чем попало. Тем, до чего ему по силам дотянуться.

Половина года пролетает быстро. Свадьба проходит в возвращенном Бельфегору по закону и праву наследника семейном замке. На церемонии нет лишних людей, только Вария, офицеры и бойцы, и праздник получается роскошным и слегка диким, как бывало во времена Занзаса.

Бел и Вайпер на личном самолете улетают на острова, потом в Атлантик-Сити и Вегас. Вайпер счастлива, рассказывая, что когда-то ей был запрещен вход во все казино мира, но разве сможет охрана остановить иллюзионистку с такими способностями?

После возвращений в Варийский замок, Сквало неделю мотается без дела. Привычная рутина решается без его участия, дни проходят скучно. И Сквало снова приходит в кабинет Занзаса. Оглядывает его цепким, хозяйским взглядом. В апартаментах начинается ремонт, реконструкция инкрустированных стенных панелей, каминов, паркета, отправка картин в хранилища, передача давно устаревшей мебели на склады антикварных аукционов. Новый стиль все еще наполнен роскошью, но теперь сдержанной, взвешенной, тихой.

Оказывается, что без украшений в тяжелом замковом стиле - пространства комнат по-настоящему огромны. Дизайнеры заполняют комнаты воздухом, зеркалами, арками, стеклом, однотонным камнем, мебелью из частных мастерских, техникой и водой. В спальне кровать отделена от зоны отдыха стеклянной стеной, по которой бесконечно стекают потоки воды.

Леви приходит однажды, смотрит на масштабы работ, потом на Сквало.

\- Ты стираешь память о нем отовсюду. Сколько еще в тебе жестокости?

Не то чтобы Сквало не думал об этом раньше. Он устало трет глаза.

\- Его невозможно стереть, а это просто комнаты.

\- Тогда почему нельзя было оставить все как раньше? Обязательно было лезть?

\- Вот я тебе напоминаю о нем, а ты - напоминаешь мне. Вария это не замок, с комнатами, обоями, вензелями и прочей хуйней. Если бы я хотел действительно уничтожить память о нем, я бы уничтожил Варию.

Леви не согласен, и вряд ли когда-либо поймет, но Сквало говорит честно, как есть.

Сквало заканчивает с комнатами наверху, и начинает подготавливать перепланировку замка. Давно пора было навести в нем порядок. Время течет, как вода по стеклу, плавно, бесшумно, скрывая от чужих глаз сокровенное.

Проходит, может, чуть больше полутора лет. Может, чуть меньше. Сквало читает в кровати, чтобы лучше уснуть. Но голова остается ясной, ни намека на сон. Сквало раздумывает, спуститься ему на кухню, или заглянуть к Луссу на поговорить, когда порыв ветра разбивает витраж на арочном окне.   
Сквало отработанным движением достает спрятанный над изголовьем кровати клинок и закрепляет его на протезе.

Он слышит громкий смех, уже не детский, но его и взрослым не назвать.

\- Эй, старик! Я думал, ты будешь спать, удобнее было бы потратить тебя во сне. Ты меня разочаровал!

Отброс с наглыми глазами - стоит в проеме окна, не боится. Вокруг него бьется ветер. Холодный, северный ветер, кусающий пламя, которое наглец держит в безоружных руках. Сквало в голове прикидывает возможности противника, не отвлекаясь на мысли о Тире. О том времени, когда.

У парня в руках оружие из коробочки – не зверь, а стихия, должно быть, новое поколение. И пламя, как у Занзаса, переполняет его и льется прямо из рук. Ледяное, бездушное пламя тишины. Дождь. Сквало никогда о подобном не слышал. Но всегда надо учиться новому.

Сквало вдруг начинает смеяться. Так – впервые за полтора года, чуть больше или чуть меньше.

\- Искренне не ебу, что значит «потратить», но я тебе не старик, - Сквало вскидывает руку с клинком, готовясь к атаке. Готовясь убить. – И если ты правда хочешь меня потратить, то приготовься попрощаться со своими умелыми руками, мусор!

Он бросается вперед с яростным воплем. И его захлестывает искрящееся, зверское, нечеловеческое счастье. Которое никуда не исчезло, не оставило его в одиночестве и молчании, не предало, как ему до сих пор казалось. Равнодушие, которого он так боялся, оказывается - ожиданием. Он был готов, он давным-давно этого ждал. Сквало чувствует себя снова счастливым от возможности выиграть еще раз или умереть в бою, как глава Варии, как Император мечей, как истинный хранитель своего Неба.


End file.
